The Obstructions of Love
by cinaminnca
Summary: Draco Malfoy will be a Death Eater. He is somewhat prepared. Until Ginny Weasley walks into his life.
1. Staring Contest

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers, or whoever owns it. 

Draco suddenly sat bolt upright in his warm bed as he awoke from his dream, with his heart pounding loudly in his chest. 

He was shivering in cold sweat, his brow furrowed in concentration, and he tried to calm himself by brushing his hand through his silver blond hair and taking a shaky, but controlled breath.

'Not that stupid nightmare again' he thought as he stepped from his bed into the middle of the Slytherin dormitory. 

All the other boys were asleep as Draco paced the floor.

The nightmare, the annoying nightmare that he kept having, had been bothering him for a few months now, and it had been driving him crazy. 

The same thing happened every time in his dream. He was running. Running away from a crowd of death eaters. But that was stupid, he thought again, he _was_ a death eater. 

Or at least was going to become one pretty damn soon. 

His father was always saying how he should show absolutely no emotion or any sign of weakness to anyone. 

And as he paced, Draco thought he must look very scared and idiotic. He stopped immediately, rooted to the spot. 

Walking over to the mirror on the wall, he took a good look at himself. 

As his gray eyes scanned his reflection, he realized how much he had changed over the past year. 

It was the first day back at Hogwarts, in his last and 7th year, and he had grown quite tall over the summer. 

He was lean, though his muscles showed that he was strong, had broad shoulders, and was all in all quite handsome.

He found that girls suddenly tripped and stuttered akwardly whenever they saw him.

He was happy with his appearance, yet not with what his future self would be.

'A death eater' he thought with disapointment. 

That was another thing that had changed over the summer. He had realized how close he was to becoming a death eater, and following his father's footsteps. 

Draco had always expected it this, and yet was a bit reluctant to involve himself with killing.

He sighed out loud as he strode back to his now cold bed, and slowly, sleep overtook him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The morning sunshine burned on the back of Ginny Weasley's eyes and she reluctantly opened her eyes. 

She slowly arose from her four poster bed, and stretched her back as she realized she was late for breakfast. 

'Shit' she swore mentally.

She raced toward the bathroom and took a quick shower, rummaged through her drawers, put on her school robes, and took a look at herself in the mirror. 

She had bags under her eyes from last night, when she had stayed up to chat with her fellow dorm mates. 

Sighing she said, "Oh well, no one's perfect ". 

She attempted to smooth down her red hair, and walked down the steps and through the portrait hole, towards the Great Hall for breakfast. 

It felt good to sit down at the Gryffindor table and hear everyone talking and telling amusing stories about their summer. 

She suddenly saw a boy with messy black hair and green eyes, and she smiled at him while sitting down a few seats away. Harry Potter. 

She had tried to give up her little crush on him in fourth year, and now, being a sixth year, was not sure what to think. 

She had half succeeded, and yet whenever he talked to her, or even glimpsed at her, she turned several shades darker than her hair. 

'Well, this year will be different!' she thought to herself. 'No more mooning over Harry.'

But if only she knew how different, as a pair of gray eyes scanned her through the crowd.

Draco usually hated talking to his fellow slytherins. It seemed as though they had no real personality what so ever, and would be fake sincerity with everybody.

Of course, Draco did this quite well himself.

Pansy Parkinson was trying to catch his eye as he could plainly tell, but he easily ignored her. 

She made him go crazy, and sometimes he would imagine strangling her with his bare hands. 

Draco noticed that Crabbe and Goyle were stuffing their faces with any edible food product on their table they could find. 

'Pigs' thought Draco. 

He wasn't hungry at all, so he took a look around the great hall. 

There were the Hufflepuffs, whom Draco thought not too highly of. And the Ravenclaws. Finally his eyes settled on the Gryffindor table.

He glared at the center of the table, where to his dismay, sat Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. 

The three people he hated most. They were the reason he could probably deal with being a death eater, because he would be against them, and probably never have to see them again. 

His gaze was immediately attracted to a flash of red. 

There, running to sit at a table near _Harry Potter_ was little Ginny Weasley. 

Except now, as he noticed, she was not so little. Her long silky red hair and sparkling eyes immediately attracted him. She was petite, yet her body was perfect. 

"Draco!! What are you staring at ?" an obnoxious schreechy voice belonging to Pansy called. 

Turning around, he glared at her with his icy stare. He saw fear on her face. 

Snapping, he said "Nothing, Pansy, why don't you turn your face around and mind your own god damned business." 

Pansy retreated with a sulky look on her face. Draco stared down at his breakfast for a minute.

Then, making sure no one from Slytherin was watching, he raised his head and saw her. Ginny. 

Only it took him a few seconds before realizing she was staring right back at him.

Their eyes locked for only a moment, but both of them could feel their hearts thumping in their chests, and it was as if time was suspended in thin air. 

Ginny could swear that her eyes were attached to Draco's cool grey ones, as if her gaze was being magnetized towards his. 

She felt shivers run up her spine. Yet in her mind she thought, ' There is no way Draco Malfoy is staring at me'. 

And surely enough, as soon as she had finished this thought, he tore his gaze away.

To clear her mind and reassure herself more than anything else, she shook her head, and in doing so causing a fiery path of her loose tendrils of hair to fly every which way, capturing the attention of mostly every male that sat near her table. 

Without another thought, she stared at her breakfast and began poking at it, and every minute or so, she would take a bite or two of it.


	2. The Encounter

A/N: Wow! I'm really surprised that this many people reviewed. Anyway, sorry this is kinda late. Thanks for the input Dween ;) Anyways, back to the story, and don't forget to review plz!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, JK Rowling does, and so do some really rich movie company people.

The next morning found Ginny wandering the third floor corridor aimlessly. 

Most everyone else was in the Great Hall eating their breakfasts and getting ready for a new day, but occasionally, she would see the odd person hurrying by. 

She couldn't eat breakfast this morning, owing up to the fact that she had felt nervous ever since her staring encounter with Draco Malfoy.

Even though it happened yesterday, Ginny still felt strange about it. 

She remembered that she couldn't tear her gaze away, and how he had such nice grey eyes. 

She knew she shouldn't have thought it. If her brother ever heard her thoughts, he would probably die of cardiac arrest. 

But those eyes…..

__

Shut up Ginny! Her mind screamed at her, _Malfoy was just glaring at you because he _hates_ you. You are a Weasley, after all._

And as she continued to wander through the halls, she looked down and thought hopelessly, _You are a Weasley_, as she glared at her hand-me down robes. 

Paying more attention to her robes as she tried to smooth them out, she wasn't really watching where she was going, and she suddenly crashed into something, or someone, so hard that she sprang backwards and landed with a thud, on her backside.

"Ouch!" Ginny whined, and she looked up to see what had caused the collision. 

With a growing dread, she realized it had been Harry. 

She was happy that it had been him that she had bumped into, but she couldn't help feeling like and idiot about falling down in front of him.

Ginny's brain chanted,_ Don't turn red, don't turn red, don't –_

"Ginny! God, I'm sorry! I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, and…"

At this point Ginny wasn't really listening, she was trying to cover her face with her hair, which were both the same color at this point.

"It's ok Harry! R-really, it was more my fault, I wasn't watching and, um, don't worry about it!" She blurted out.

"Well," said Harry, eyeing her disheveled state and offering her a hand to help her off the floor, "If you're sure. I feel a bit bad about it."

Taking a deep breath, and trying to look like she didn't care, she said as she righted herself, "Really Harry, don't worry about it."

Harry opened his mouth and was just about to ask what she was doing in the corridor all by herself, when they both heard a pair of footsteps coming their way. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Draco had woke up very early in the morning, tired from all the homework he had done yesterday, and yet not being able to sleep because of the incredible amount of sound Crabbe and Goyle were making as they slept on, sounding like squealing pigs. 

He ate breakfast rather slowly, yawing periodically. The Great Hall was almost empty because it was so early. 

By the time he was finished eating though, people were starting to crowd the tables and were chattering enthusiastically as owls began to swoop down and deliver their letters. 

Packing up his things, he decided to walk to his first class, although it was still very early. 

Making his way in the freezing cold hallway, he shivered slightly, and pulled his cloak tighter around himself.

__

Thank God this is my last year his mind droned with boredom, _I wouldn't be able to stand another year of it._

Coming to a corner, he heard a pair of voices and stopped as he recognized the them. 

Potter. He thought with disdain. _And, someone else. Who?_

Carefully peering around the corner, his eyes came to rest upon Potter and the youngest Weasley.

She was looking a bit disheveled, he noticed. But very cute. 

Cute?! _What the hell am I thinking????_ Shaking his head, he tried to clear his thoughts. 

Then he noticed Potter holding her hand, or helping her up.

Ignoring a twinge of jealousy, he thought that whatever they were doing, it was a great excuse to pick on them both.

Gathering his thoughts, Draco finally rounded the corner and came to stand directly behind them, and cleared his voice.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Cautiously turning around, Ginny swiveled to the sound of the footsteps that had come to an abrupt stop, and a voice being cleared.

Seeing who it was, her stomach sank with dread. _Oh no!!! Not Malfoy! _she thought scrunching her eyebrows together with a worried look on her face.

This was all she need this morning, along with crashing into Harry, she had thought she had made quite fool of herself already.

"Well well well. Look what we have here. Potty and a little Weasel." Said Draco, narrowing his eyes at both Ginny and Harry, "I didn't know you'd officially become a couple. Really Potter, I don't know how you could stand being seen with such a filthy poor brat." 

Draco stood surveying them both, waiting for their reactions. Noticing the angry look that was developing on Potter's face, a slow smirk formed on Draco's face. 

Then, looking at Ginny's face, his smirk unwillingly began to fade. 

Her eyes were obviously brimming with unshed tears, and she looked torn between helplessness and anger.

Not wanting to succumb to the helpless look on her face, Draco quickly said the first thing that came into his mind, "Look at you, you're going to cry. You're just as hopeless as any mudblood."

As he said these words, Ginny's blood began to boil and she could feel herself holding her breath in an attempt to control her anger. 

__

I'm going to KILL him! Her mind screamed.

To the surprises of Draco, Harry, and Ginny too, she lunged at him, her hands flying to his throat. 

"You BASTARD! I cant stand you anymore!!!!" she screamed as tears fell down her face and she began to scratch any square inch of skin she could find on him.

Draco, not expecting this outburst, didn't have time to hold her off, and he cursed loudly as her nails dug into his skin.

Ginny was now hitting him with all her might, but she found that Harry's arms were enveloping her own, pulling her away from Malfoy. 

"Ginny, calm down, Ill take care of him." Said Harry as he pulled her back a few feet, and turned around again. "Malfoy, you'll regret you were ever born." 

As he finished those last few words, Harry pulled his fist back and punched Draco hard in the face. As Draco flew to the ground, another pair of footsteps were heard.

"What is the meaning of this!" a cold voice said. With dread, Ginny, Harry, and Draco, with some difficulty, looked up to see Professor Snape looking at them with an outraged look on his face.

Looking at the guilty looks on Harry and Ginny's faces, and the developing bruise on Draco's face, Snape slowly said, "I see."

"100 points from Gryffindor, and detentions to you both, Potter, Weasley. The Headmaster will hear of this."

"But sir," Harry said, taking a breath, "Malfoy started it." 

Snape, looking suspiciously at Draco said "Is this true Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco, merely looked down and did not respond. 

"In that case, Mr. Malfoy, you too have a detention as well. I will speak to Dumbledore as to what you three will be doing."

Ginny looked at Harry, who wasn't looking at her. Then she turned towards Malfoy. He had a look of hate on his face as he stared back at her. Shivering, she turned away.

"Well?! Get to class, all of you." Snape commanded.

Harry nodded and started walking towards the other side of the school, and a second later, Ginny followed.

__


End file.
